


Drago D'ossidiana

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Cursed necklace, Dragon & Human Interactions, Gen, Human to Dragon, Shapeshifting, holiday gone wrong
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: In maniera sfocata e confusa, si trovava a casa propria, dall'altra parte dell'equatore, mentre cucinava su una piastra a induzione della carne, che poggiava su un piatto quando cotta, e ogni volta che si voltava per metterne a cuocerne altra, quella cotta spariva.Le forme della casa erano sfocate, l'unica cosa che si percepiva era come un pressante presagio, come se qualcosa osservasse il tutto.Aprì gli occhi e con non poco stupore si accorse che il cuscino su cui era poggiata era completamente bagnato, si alzò quindi per capire e notò che l’intero letto era completamente zuppo di saliva, o meglio di densa bava,Si portò quindi la mano alla bocca e quel che sentì la scosse, la forma del suo viso era diversa, poggiò quindi lo sguardo sulla mano: un’indefinita e ondulante macchia nera copriva l'arto.Si svegliò di soprassalto, sudando parecchio e avvertendo in maniera continua e dolorosa il prurito che prima era solo un fastidio.
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Drago D'ossidiana

**Author's Note:**

> **Numero Parole :** 5172  
>  **Prompt:** Draghi

La sabbia si sollevava come in un danzare elegante, volteggiando fino a disperdersi in quel panorama di sabbia ocra dove si alzava in colline che andavano a sparire all'orizzonte.  
Il vento scuoteva raramente gli arbusti e le foglie delle palme che s'alzavano dando squarci di verde, in una città che nella sabbia nel tempo era sprofondata, diventando meta unica per visitatori ed esploratori.  
Si ergevano maestose delle mura in roccia e argilla che si elevavano fino alla superficie, dividendo la parte abitata dal mondo esterno, seguendone tutto il confine in una forma circolare quasi medievale e creando un ecosistema unico .  
All'interno, come fuori dal tempo, case di quello stesso materiale, si incrociavano a edifici in legno e a palazzi in pietra, in un misto di tradizione ed innovazione, che viaggiava come il vento tra le strade coperte dai negozianti con bancarelle in tessuto e le prigioni all'avanguardia, e spesso affollate per lo più da turisti rimasti colpiti dalle bellezze locali.  
Proprio in queste lunghe strade di bancarelle, due ragazze, una altra e dai lunghi capelli a coda di cavallo e una dai capelli corti con un neo sopra il labbro destro, guardavano attentamente la merce in esposizione, incantate da gioielli e vestiti, dagli odori e dai colori di quel luogo.  
Nel mentre che la ragazza più alta osservava, capitava spesso che la compagna di avventura comprasse impulsivamente oggetti vari più o meno utili.  
La prima però non riuscì a togliere gli occhi da un oggetto, una stretta collana in legno e ossidiana con simboli e strane forme incise sopra.  
La mercante raccontò alle due che quella collana fosse stata trovata in una tomba comune in mezzo al deserto, messa insieme ad altri gioielli simili e trasportata in città in una carovana per poter esporre in un museo ma alla fine non venne mai esposta al pubblico.  
Un giorno però un uomo rubò la collana e non si seppe più nulla fino ai giorni nostri.  
Il mercante disse di averla trovata nella sabbia del deserto e di come, chiedendo poi in giro, fosse riuscito a recuperare le informazioni che aveva fornito.  
Le due ragazze incuriosite dopo averne parlato un po', finirono per comprare il gioiello e la più alta delle due lo indossò sul momento.  
Un delicato trucco nero e degli stivali alti dello stesso colore si intonavano alla perfezione alla collana.  
Proseguirono il giro, comprando della frutta e varie verdure per poi incamminarsi verso casa, passando nelle viuzze buie, guardando verso l'alto dove si vedeva la luce filtrare tramite le vetrate colorate, creando variopinti giochi di luce in quelle strade strette.  
Entrando in un grosso portone di legno, fecero due rampe di scale e aprendo una porticina scura con inferriate in ferro nero, si trovarono davanti alla loro momentanea residenza.  
Gli interni erano in acacia con qualche sprazzo di mura bianche, i divani in tela riprendevano il colore del legno ma più opaco e invecchiato, numerose piante si trovavano in tutta la stanza, alcune dalle foglie grosse e altre più fini e ricurve.  
Le due si separarono ,una andando a farsi un bagno mentre l'altra si andò a stendere infastidita da un prurito al collo.  
Aprendo la porta del bagno, davanti a sé trovò una stanza con piastrelle bianche: sulla sinistra appena entrata il lavabo con due cassetti, ceramica su legno, con sopra una specchiera ampia e rettangolare.  
Si guardava passandosi la mano fra i capelli e levandosi il trucco con una salvietta, alternando espressioni giocose ad altre più serie.  
Superato il lavabo e i sanitari sempre sulla sinistra, si sedette sul bordo della vasca per togliersi i vestiti e stendersi all’interno con l'acqua calda corrente che la riempiva fino a lasciarle solo il viso asciutto.

La ragazza dai lunghi capelli, distesa sul letto matrimoniale, nell'ampia stanza con armadio a muro in legno bianco ed una grossa finestra che dava sui palazzi argilla oscurata parzialmente da una tenda, si agitava e rigirava spesso, non riuscendo a trovare una posizione comoda, infastidita dal prurito e dal bruciore che le avvolgeva sempre più il collo partendo dal petto.  
Nonostante ciò riuscì a prendere sonno e finire nel regno di Orfeo.  
In maniera sfocata e confusa, si trovava a casa propria, dall'altra parte dell'equatore, mentre cucinava su una piastra a induzione della carne, che poggiava su un piatto quando cotta, e ogni volta che si voltava per metterne a cuocerne altra, quella cotta spariva.  
Le forme della casa erano sfocate, l'unica cosa che si percepiva era come un pressante presagio, come se qualcosa osservasse il tutto.  
Aprì gli occhi e con non poco stupore si accorse che il cuscino su cui era poggiata era completamente bagnato, si alzò quindi per capire e notò che l’intero letto era completamente zuppo di saliva, o meglio di densa bava,  
Si portò quindi la mano alla bocca e quel che sentì la scosse, la forma del suo viso era diversa, poggiò quindi lo sguardo sulla mano: un’indefinita e ondulante macchia nera copriva l'arto.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, sudando parecchio e avvertendo in maniera continua e dolorosa il prurito che prima era solo un fastidio.  
Con ancora l'affanno si alzò correndo allo specchio più vicino: la sua pelle si sgretolava, come morente, lasciando intravedere in tutto il corpo sporche scaglie, che nel venir grattate si spaccavano lasciando spazio a scaglie sempre più spesse e scure.  
Tutto attorno alla collana che portava al collo si diffondeva, come una macchia d'olio, un leggero piumaggio tra il nero e il rossiccio che si faceva strada tra le scaglie. Alla metamorfosi si accompagnava un costante rumore cavo, di ossa incrinarsi, spezzarsi e risaldarsi insieme ai tentativi di urlare strozzati dal mutare dei muscoli di tutto il corpo, comprese le corde vocali.  
Cadendo a terra, provò ad aggrapparsi inutilmente al mobile di fronte a sè, agonizzante provava a urlare dal dolore, ma solo flebili suoni uscivano, effimeri per essere sentiti.  
Gli occhi iniziarono ad appannarsi, nel mentre che riusciva a intravedere quello che era il suo naso, allungarsi cambiando colore.  
Di colpo non vedeva altro che luce e infine buio, percependo prima il tappeto sotto di sé a contatto col petto e poi neanche quello.  
Rimase isolata in quell'assurda situazione, in un soffrire che sembrava non finire e che le fece perdere coscienza.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, qualcosa non andava: i colori che vedeva erano diversi, come filtrati da qualcosa. Molto vicino al suo punto di vista c'era un piccolo bagliore luminoso sul tappeto, causato dalla tenda chiusa non perfettamente. Avvicinandosi il calore che provava era estremamente accogliente e confortevole.  
Si guardò intorno e capì ben presto di essere troppo in basso, provò a sollevarsi da terra ma quel che otteneva era solo una flebile spinta di muscoli, senza nessun effetto in particolare.  
Iniziò a fare caso anche al fatto di non riuscire a guardarsi il naso, ma che al suo posto c'era una macchia nera in entrambi gli occhi.  
Sforzandosi per diversi minuti riuscì a muoversi di poco in avanti, iniziando a comprendere meglio i propri movimenti, come un infante che apprende a camminare.  
Ci mise parecchio ad avvicinarsi al letto e si infilo sotto di esso in tutta fretta quando sentì il rumore della porta del bagno aprirsi e la voce della ragazza dai capelli corti chiederle se fosse addormentata.

La ragazza appena uscita dal bagno notò che non c'era nessuno sul letto ma non se ne preoccupò e si mise a rovistare nell'armadio e nei cassetti, in cerca di indumenti da indossare. Opto per una maglietta a maniche corte rossa, con sopra un una cerchio bianco e la testa di un coccodrillo con una noce di cocco in bocca con scritto "cocco-cocco-drillo".  
Subito dopo iniziò a girare cercando l'amica, chiamandola e guardando nelle varie stanza senza però ottenere risultato.  
Pensò bene di provare a chiamarla al telefono, sentendo una delicata canzone col carillon venire dal letto, in particolare da sotto il cuscino, vicino alla maglia e ai pantaloni raggomitolati e stropicciati dell'amica.  
Quando lo trovò, la prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu che l’amica si fosse nascosta, per farle uno scherzo o una sorpresa e decise quindi di mettersi a cercarla:  
La cercò prima negli armadi, dietro le valigie messe vicino a degli scatoloni, opto quindi per cercarla sotto il letto.  
Si sedette sul bordo corto del letto e si chinò quindi per guardare, quello che vide la spiazzò non poco: due grossi occhi animaleschi sul marron chiaro, con l'iride dilata dall'ombra in cui si trovava, la fissavano tremolanti.  
La ragazza in un primo momento si spaventò, alzandosi di scatto con un acuto urlo, indietreggiando velocemente verso la porta della stanza.  
Successivamente però, notando che da sotto il letto non sembrava muoversi nulla, si abbassò nuovamente armata della prima cosa che le era capitata a tiro, un profumo per ambienti, cercando di tenere una distanza tale da poter provare a fuggire.  
Quel che vide la lasciò senza parole, in un mix di paura e stupore: una creatura quadrupede e alata, giaceva tremante sotto il letto cercando di indietreggiare verso il muro. Era nera e rossiccia, con zone piumate e altre coperte di scaglie.  
Sia le ali che la coda erano avvolte a coprire gli arti, e data la stazza da quella distanza notò che il letto era rigonfio proprio sopra dove si trovava.  
Si avvicinò gattonando al letto, poggiando il profumo sul pavimento vicino ad un piccolo mobile in cui solitamente poggiava il cellulare prima di addormentarsi e alzando le mani per indicare la non belligeranza, mentre con la voce più calma possibile ripeteva che non gli avrebbe fatto del male.  
Una volta al bordo del letto, provò ad accarezzarla ma la creatura sembrava intimorita e non si avvicinava, anzi sembrava completamente impietrita al punto che dovette stendersi del tutto per toccarla, riuscendoci diverse volte.  
Al tocco era liscia sulle scaglie anche se in alcuni punti si riusciva a sentire come delle piccole "bollicine" come quando la terra si calcifica su un oggetto.  
Si rialzò dal letto rimanendo in piedi a pensare, cercando anche su internet informazioni in merito a creature simili nella zona.  
In rete non trovò nulla di eccessivamente dettagliato o credibile, si parlava di serpenti o di iguane, in alcune zone di alligatori, ma nessuna bestia rientrava nella descrizione.  
Si mosse nella cucina cercando qualcosa che avrebbe potuto usare come esca per guadagnarsi la fiducia dell'animale, prese quattro alimenti: della carne, della lattuga, un cartone di latte, una ciotola e del cioccolato.  
Mettendosi dal lato corto del letto, il punto più lontano e più sicuro, allungo la mano appena sotto sopra l'ombra del materasso tenendo in mano la carne.  
Questa però venne completamente ignorata, cosa che fece stranire la ragazza, in quanto su internet leggeva che la maggior specie delle creature in quella zona erano, carnivore o onnivore.  
Pensò quindi che potesse essere una sotto specie di rettile, un ovipare magari.  
Quindi ignorando gli altri alimenti corse in cucina e prese un uovo dal frigo.  
Si accorse però che al suo ritorno il cioccolato e il latte non erano più dove li aveva lasciati ma che anzi, la ciotola che conteneva il liquido si trovava di fianco al letto dal lato della porta.  
Escluse l'uovo appena preso e lo mise da parte insieme all'insalata.  
Si sedette a gambe incrociate proprio dove aveva lasciato il latte in precedenza, riempiendo nuovamente la ciotola.  
La mise dove prima aveva provato a posizionare la carne, vicina per osservare ma non troppo da rischiare.  
Aspettò diverso tempo in silenzio, lasciando spazio al solo brusio di voci che penetrava dalla finestra e al rumore della tenda che ondeggiando sfregava nel legno.  
Quando la ciotola venne completamente coperta dall'ombra degli infissi, una macchia nera spuntò inclinandola un poco, rovesciandone una piccola parte del contenuto sul pavimento presto raccolto da una saettante lingua rossastra.  
La ragazza che seduta osservava, rimase incantata e con stupore si incuriosì non poco dalla figura che riusciva a vedere.Il muso leggermente allungato e la forma della bocca, ricordavano quelle di un serpente ma più simile a un mammifero, come una sorta di drago, animale leggendario di cui solitamente leggeva nei racconti o di cui guardava video in rete.  
Nell'osservare sovrappensiero, chiamò la compagna di stanza, ritornando coi piedi per terra nel ricordandosi che non la trovava, e che se si trovava lì era proprio perché aveva provato a cercarla nella stanza dopo averla chiamata.  
L'animale nel sentire il nome della ragazza scomparsa, scattò all'indietro tornando a raggomitolarsi quasi impaurito.   
Quando vide l'animale ritirarsi, capì che la scomparsa dell'amica e la creatura potevano essere collegate.Inizialmente pensò al peggio, magari l'aveva mangiata trovandola stessa nel letto, dopo essere entrata dalla finestra.  
Per quanto il tempo in cui era rimasta immersa nella vasca era stato parecchio, le sembrava improbabile come cosa, inoltre non aveva sentito grida o rumori che le avessero fatto pensare a qualcosa di violento.  
Non escluse l'opzione però, sapeva che alcuni serpenti riuscivano a paralizzare e mangiare intere le proprie vittime .  
La seconda idea fu che l'amica fosse uscita nuovamente e che la bestia fosse entrata dalla finestra, nascondendosi sotto il letto stordita o disorientata.  
Aveva senso, in teoria, le tempistiche potevano coincidere e sicuramente le faceva meno angoscia pensare a questa ipotesi.  
Uniche pecche a sfavore: c'erano i vestiti di lei e il cellulare era lì nella stanza. Quando si era vestita poco prima non gli sembrava mancasse qualcosa, nonostante non escludeva di fare una ricerca più approfondita.  
Una terza opzione, che le balzò in testa quasi scherzosamente vedeva l'amica trasformarsi in quell'animale.  
Cosa però improbabile dato che era un’umana proprio come lei, e per quanto le sarebbe piaciuto diventare un rettile non ne sarebbe mai stata capace.  
La ragazza pensierosa, decise di prendersi qualche minuto per riprendersi e quindi di alzarsi per osservare l'armadio e il suo contenuto.  
Da quando avevano svuotato le valigie e sistemato gli abiti, la roba dell'amica scomparsa era rimasta in ordine o piegata e divisa per tipologia. Ogni volta che sporcava qualcosa lo sistemava nella valigia, con la consapevolezza che non lo avrebbe utilizzato fino a fine viaggio.  
Era facile capire se mancava qualcosa quindi, bastava guardare gli appendiabiti vuoti o gli spazi tra le categorie di vestiti.  
La ricerca diede il risultato meno sperato: non mancava nulla.  
Chiuse la finestra e uscì dalla stanza col cellulare in mano, chiudendo a chiave anche la porta, voleva assicurarsi che la creatura non si fosse mangiata l'amica e chiamare qualcuno nel caso.  
Si andò a sedere nella stanza più lontana, il soggiorno, e col cellulare in mano si mise a cercare come capire se un animale fosse carnivoro o meno.  
Nel mentre che scorreva siti ed enciclopedie però il pensiero che quella poteva essere la sua amica si fece più insistente. Faticava a credere che un animale fosse entrato dalla finestra in una città così popolosa per mangiare una persona in un letto, statisticamente parlando le sembrava praticamente impossibile.  
"I predatori carnivori hanno denti aguzzi, la mascella è fissa e si muove solo in senso verticale. Gli erbivori hanno denti adatti a strappare e masticare erba, la mascella è mobile"  
Questa la differenza che più gli saltò agli occhi, infatti le altre facevano riferimento all'acidità o basicità dello stomaco o alla lunghezza del tratto intestinale, cosa che non avrebbe potuto controllare.  
Si fece coraggio e, con un piatto fondo al cui interno aveva messo del latte, si ripresentò davanti al lato corto di quel letto.  
Non sapeva bene come attirare l'attenzione ma senza cercare il contatto visivo portò la mano sotto il piatto e fece gesto di avvicinarsi, ripetendo con voce calma che non gli avrebbe fatto del male.  
La stanza era completamente buia eccezion fatta per alcuni spiragli di luce che facevano breccia nell'usura del legno. Quei raggi di luce tagliavano netti l'aria, mettendo in mostra la polvere che, delicata come neve, si poggiava sul corpo della ragazza in attesa, seduta sul pavimento.  
La risposta dell'animale si fece attendere parecchio, quando arrivò però la lasciò di sasso: un artiglio che si vedeva in maniera distinta nel buio spinse il piatto verso di lei, come in segno di rifiuto.  
Perplessa dal gesto, quel che le venne spontaneo dire fu domandare all’animale se non avesse più fame.  
Indietreggiò di diversi metri, sedendosi spalle al muro sotto la finestra in silenzio. Nella testa iniziarono a scorrere le peggiori immagini possibili, la bestia che sgranocchiava l'amica o la ingurgitava intera.  
Quasi sottovoce, con le mani nei capelli in posizione fetale e la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia, si lasciò scappare una domanda: chiese alla creatura se si fosse mangiata l'amica.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto rispondergli, però la frustrazione del pensiero e la possibilità la stavano lentamente avvolgendo in quell'angolo non toccato dal sole, quasi a farla diventare parte di quel buio.   
Dopo alcuni minuti però un delicato tintinnio la fece tornare in sé, alzando lo sguardo dal pavimento al letto: il piatto si muoveva molto lentamente verso di lei, spostato dall'artiglio della creatura che si avvicinava con l'avanzare del contenitore.  
Avanzò al punto che iniziò a uscire dal letto, inarcandosi nel sollevare il muso e le spalle.  
Squame nere contornavano un largo viso che ricordava quello di un’iguana e di un serpente, con piume nere e rosse che circondavano il collo come una criniera e si perdevano alla vista scendendo lungo la schiena verso la coda.  
Gli occhi ampi e luminosi la fissavano con sguardo che si sarebbe potuto definire umano, col capo che si chinava in avanti accompagnato dall'allargarsi delle narici nel respirare, una sorta di membrana nera copriva il lato del corpo, un paio di ali o estensioni apribili per planare collegate al corpo.  
La ragazza rimase incantata nell'osservare quell'insolita bestia sedersi di fronte al letto, avvolgendo la coda attorno alle zampe poste come quelle di un cane che siede al comando del padrone.  
Calò il silenzio, la ragazza teneva le spalle salde sul muro, ma si assicurò di essere sotto la finestra nell’eventualità che le cose si fossero messe per il peggio.   
Era spaventata nonostante la curiosità per quel genere di animali selvatici, non era raro infatti trovarle addosso gadget con coccodrilli, serpenti o simili.  
Fu proprio l'animale a fare il primo passo, colpendo il piatto più forte delle volte precedenti, e senza usare l'artiglio lo lanciò vicino alla ragazza come ad imitare il gesto che lei aveva fatto in precedenza.  
Lei si stupì parecchio e un tarlo iniziò a farsi strada nella sua testa: la strana creatura, mai vista in precedenza e non trovata in internet, rispondeva al nome dell'amica e in un certo modo l'aveva imitata a suo avviso.  
La cosa più spontanea che le venne da fare fu proprio domandare, con voce tremolante, alla creatura se fosse la sua amica.  
Quest'ultima in maniera completamente inaspettata, sbuffo rumorosamente coprendosi parte del muso e gli occhi con la zampa, portando il capo a terra.  
La ragazza sbalordita ci mise qualche minuto a notare la coda ondeggiare da una parte all'altra quasi a scodinzolare incondizionatamente e la zampa muoversi, scoprendo un occhietto che la osservava come imbarazzata.  
Poggiò delicatamente la mano sul suo muso, venendo a contatto con le ruvide scaglie che al tempo stesso presentavano punti lisci e caldi per via del respirare della creatura.  
Fece scivolare qualche volta la mano su quel grosso muso, causando un leggero tremore nella creatura che si diffuse fino alla punta della coda, gli occhi vispi si socchiusero e il capo si inarcò nel cercare contatto con la mano che lo accarezzava.  
Sembrava piacergli, quindi la ragazza si avvicinò, strisciando il bacino più vicino per abbracciargli il capo e portare le labbra dell'animale vicino al suo viso, sfregando le mani sulle piume e gli avambracci su tutta la superficie del volto.  
Sposto poi le mani sotto il muso, andando a poggiarle su una superficie rigida e a scaglie ma quasi flessibile al tatto, similmente alle parti più sensibili di animali come alligatori, iguane e coccodrilli.  
Nella sua esplorazione scese delicatamente, intrecciando le dita col piumaggio.  
Era particolarmente sottile e morbido, non aveva mai potuto accarezzare una creatura simile, le piume sembravano tremare come dotate di nervi sensoriali al tatto.  
In quel strofinare però le dita andarono a toccare qualcosa di più duro, come conficcato nella carne dell'animale, che causò un'istintiva reazione nella creatura che si svicolo e indietreggiò verso il letto rapidamente, accompagnata da un delicato lamento strozzato.  
La ragazza si spaventò per quella reazione e scattò in piedi preoccupata per l'incolumità di entrambi.  
Quando vide però la creatura lanciarsi sotto il letto più impaurita di lei capì che probabilmente aveva toccato un tasto dolente, nel senso letterale del termine: qualche scheggia o qualcosa che le si era conficcato o l’aveva ferita al punto da nascondersi in un’abitazione.  
Doveva trovare un modo per rassicurare la creatura e immobilizzarla per il tempo necessario a controllare la fonte del dolore.  
Corse nel bagno e prese una piccola tinozza, svuotandola da alcuni vestiti che aveva accumulato nei giorni precedenti. La riempì d’acqua calda e portò con sé alcuni asciugamani.  
Tornò nella camera poggiando il contenitore al centro della stanza e si tolse la maglietta e i pantaloni rimanendo in intimo.  
La sua idea era provare a convincere l'animale ad avvicinarsi facendogli vedere che faceva qualcosa di "bello”. Prese quindi il primo telo, lo immerse e lo strizzò, iniziando poi a passarselo sulla pelle del braccio in maniera molto teatrale accompagnando il tutto con una plateale enunciazione di quanto le stesse piacendo scaldarsi.  
Continuò per qualche minuto prima di attirare l'attenzione della curiosa creatura che iniziò prima a osservarla dal suo antro sicuro per poi avvicinarsi poco a poco.  
Quando l'animale fu abbastanza vicino lei gli bagno con il telo il muso.  
L'animale inizialmente sobbalzò confuso, allontanando il capo, poi lo riavvicinò dopo qualche minuto scrutando da molto vicino le braccia della ragazza, che iniziò a passare il telo caldo prima su tutto il muso, poi sul collo scendendo verso il dorso.  
L'animale girava attorno a lei compiaciuto del calore, guardandosi però spesso le zampe e la coda, come se paragonasse se stesso alla ragazza.  
Dopo qualche giro, si fermò dietro la ragazza accucciandosi a contornare la sua forma e poggiando il muso sul pavimento vicino al suo piede.  
Il contatto delle scaglie con la pelle dei lombi della ragazza le dava come delle scosse che le salivano lungo la schiena facendola tremare, era come se all'espirazione della creatura le scaglie vibrassero quasi a rilasciare parte di quell'aria da esse.  
Con l'asciugamano caldo appena inzuppato, si mise in ginocchio girandosi verso la creatura e iniziò a passarglielo sul lato, sperando di riuscire a farla girare sulla pancia cosa che successe dopo svariati minuti trascorsi a insistere.  
Quando si mise a dorso a terra, la creatura portò le zampe davanti al petto, quasi come un cane che fa le feste, tenendole rigide probabilmente per la posizione insolita.  
Alzava un poco il capo cercando il contatto visivo con la mano quasi ad assicurarsi che la ragazza non andasse a toccare qualche punto sensibile.  
Le scaglie erano effettivamente più piccole e seguivano meglio i movimenti dei muscoli in parecchie zone, specialmente nelle articolazioni e subito accanto al piumaggio.   
La ragazza che inizialmente voleva controllare il collo dell'animale, si perse nel coccolarlo e nello scaldargli il ventre probabilmente proprio per le reazioni a metà tra l'imbarazzo e il compiaciuto dello stesso.  
Quando però dopo parecchio tempo tornò in sé, approfittò di un momento in cui la creatura, particolarmente a suo agio, rimase ad occhi chiusi per frugare tra le piume per riuscire a osservare la fonte delle sue preoccupazioni.   
Tra le piume, attraverso le scaglie e le carne, c'era una gemma ovale dalla superficie irregolare, quasi scheggiata, di un colore dorato che andava a presentare un nucleo più scuro quasi smeraldo, era come fusa al muscolo, leggermente sciolta ai lati andando a sparire sotto le scaglie, nonostante il colore leggermente cambiato e la parte fusa potessero confondere, si trattava della gemma che era presente nella collana acquistata durante il giro in città.  
Rimase qualche secondo impietrita per poi realizzare il tutto: quella che aveva davanti era proprio la sua amica.  
Quando con lo shock in viso si voltò lentamente verso la faccia dell'animale, quest'ultimo la fissava con sguardo triste.  
La ragazza subito si lanciò sull'animale steso abbracciandolo in un impeto di compassione, immaginando quanto si fosse spaventata e quanto sarebbe stato surrealistico per lei.  
L'animale che si trovò avvinghiato a lei, inizialmente si scosse nello spavento cercando di ribaltarsi per scappare ma dopo pochi istanti si fermò, quasi imbambolandosi e lasciandosi andare anch'esso in quell'abbraccio.  
Quando la ragazza sciolse la presa, avvicinò il suo viso al muso della creatura prendendolo con le mani e fissandolo negli occhi.  
Gli chiese se fosse ancora lì, se oltre all'animale ci fosse anche lei da qualche parte.  
Dopo qualche minuto in cui non successe nulla, la creatura lecco la ragazza facendo un delicato verso. Lei lo interpretò come una risposta positiva e tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo.  
Appoggiandosi al petto della creatura però si fece un'altra domanda: la ragazza era consapevole di cosa le stesse succedendo?  
Così si riposizionò davanti ai suoi occhi e con voce molto indecisa, e senza nemmeno mantenere lo sguardo fisso, le chiese se fosse consapevole di cosa le fosse successo e di dove si trovasse.  
La creatura poggio il muso lateralmente sul pavimento e non diede altri segni rimanendo in silenzio nel mentre che dondolava leggermente nel cercare di ritornare a pancia in giù.   
La ragazza percepì un certo disagio, probabilmente causato dalla situazione, e decise quindi di alzarsi aiutando l'animale a rimettersi prono.  
Iniziò a parlarle nella maniera più calma possibile, su come non fosse un vero problema il fatto che fosse cambiata in quel modo, perché sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco e che avrebbe trovato il modo di portarsela dietro in aereo, nascondendola in una gabbietta o un trasportino forse.  
Aggiunse che la mattina seguente sarebbe andata a cercare il venditore che aveva venduto la collana per provare a capirne qualcosa.  
L'animale la guardò con sguardo confuso, andando a sfregarsi sulle gambe e facendola quasi cadere all'indietro per via della stazza.  
La ragazza decise di spostare il materasso e le coperte sul pavimento, sdraiandosi e chiamando l'animale vicino a sé, nel tentativo di farlo stare al caldo con lei.  
Si infilò completamente sotto le coperte aspettando una reazione da parte dell'animale.  
Passarono una manciata di minuti prima che da un lembo vicino a lei, sbucasse una chiazza nera con due grosse narici che annusavano, seguita prima dalla testa che si fece spazio sollevando la coperta e poi dal resto del corpo che avvolse da dietro la ragazza, sdraiata in parte a terra e in parte sull'animale seguendone il busto e giocherellando con la coda.  
I due sbucavano ampiamente dalle coperte ma sembravano non interessarsene in quel momento di genuino relax.  
Iniziò a parlarle, dicendole che quel corpo fatto di scaglie e piume era particolarmente interessante e che nel caso non fossero riuscite a trovare una soluzione, l'avrebbe accudita come si fa con un animale domestico, riservandole sole le migliori cure.  
L'animale fissava il vuoto con occhi persi, quasi pensierosi, probabilmente godendosi il momento intimo e accogliente o forse riflettendo sulla situazione.

Quando la ragazza iniziò ad avere sonno, si preparò a riposare. Si alzò per spegnere le luci, aprendo poi la finestra per far entrare una leggera brezza che andò a infrangersi sulle tende rimaste in parte chiuse per non far entrare troppa luce l’indomani mattina.  
Sistemò il materasso e le coperte per dormire comoda nonostante fosse sul pavimento, stendendo sotto di esso un copriletto per dare una base confortevole anche alla bestia.   
Si distese di nuovo, cercando una posizione comoda sognando ad occhi aperti come il mondo avrebbe reagito incredulo nel vedere l'amica non più umana.  
L'animale si acciambello vicino a lei, col muso rivolto la finestra e la coda che ciondolava un poco sotto il letto, le zampe appollaiate sotto il busto in una posizione improbabile agli occhi della ragazza.  
Lentamente cullandosi nel movimento delle tende, la ragazza riuscì a prendere sonno.  
La creatura però rimase vigile, con gli occhi spalancati ad osservare il cielo come in ascolto.  
Nubi nere avvolgevano i suoi pensieri, soffocando le grida che chiedevano aiuto lasciando il silenzio in un mare d'ombra su cui al muoversi delle nuvole si riflesse una sorta di luce che sembrava chiamarlo.  
Un richiamo primitivo che attirò la bestia sul davanzale della finestra, portandola a osservare i muri d'argilla coprirsi d'ombra e le luci spegnersi nel tempo, lasciando spazio alla luna e alle stelle che si perdevano verso l'orizzonte, fonte di un suono che sembrava chiamare a sé l'animale.  
La creatura fissava proprio in quella direzione coi suoi occhi ormai di tonalità verdognola dalla pupilla stretta, e aprendo le ali in un movimento aggraziato e si inarcò in avanti per caricare un salto e spiccare il volo, in un delicato planare sulla brezza che cullava le tende che si allontanavano alle sue spalle.

Al primo vociare della città, la luce entrò traversa schermata dalle tende, illuminando solo una parte del letto improvvisato, le cui coperte si muovevano un poco nel agitarsi dei piedi della ragazza che, in procinto di svegliarsi, veniva disturbata dai suoni della vita diurna.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi, ancora stanca e assonnata, fissando le mattonelle e studiando come la polvere si appoggiava delicatamente su quel pavimento.  
Spostò lo sguardo sul soffitto girandosi e stirando i muscoli ancora poco reattivi. La camera le sembrava molto più grande da quel punto di vista, un sacco di spazio vuoto tra il letto e la finestra.  
Si accorse solo dopo qualche minuto che la creatura non era lì.  
Rimase in silenzio pensierosa con sguardo triste a cercarla attorno a sé, la porta della camera però era chiusa quindi nel guardare la finestra, rimuginò sui fatti della sera prima, acquisendo consapevolezza che quella che era la sua amica probabilmente non l'avrebbe più rivista.  
Pensava che avrebbe dovuto capire fin da subito che era successo qualcosa al di là della sua comprensione, e in un momento di egoismo, nel quale strinse le coperte amareggiata, pensò anche che quella creatura così incredibile e surreale non sarebbe mai diventata sua.  
Un primo singhiozzo, scosse la ragazza che si voltò nuovamente di lato, provando a soffocare la sua tristezza nel cuscino, per far spazio alla speranza che non succedesse nulla di male a quella creatura che si trovava in un mondo complesso e dinamico.


End file.
